


Dark of Night

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Girl Power, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Dottie Underwood loves watching the snow fall, but she loves Peggy Carter more.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Dottie Underwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dark of Night

Dottie pulls aside the curtain window to watch tiny snowflakes falling from the dark of night and begins humming a Christmas song—Greensleeves—one of her favorites. She doesn’t see Peggy walking towards her from behind their shared apartment in silk navy pajamas. Peggy Carter stops and rests her chin on Dottie’s plaid cotton shoulder. Leaning inwards, their bodies intact with Dot’s bottom touching Peg’s abdomen, the women seem to fit nicely. Dottie reaches over to touch Peggy’s rich brown curls that've grown long this year. She stops humming and feels Peggy’s warmth empowering her.

“That sounds lovely. What is it?”

“Greensleeves.”

Dottie brings her hand back down to turn around allowing Peggy holding onto the curves of her waist. They share a kiss that deepens and makes Peggy moan pleasantly through their mouths with Dottie pulling the agent’s bottom lip playfully. 

“You make a pretty sound, too, Peggy,” Dottie giggles. She slides her hand up underneath the woman’s top to squeeze her breast with her candy cane painted fingers, staring into those dark brown eyes, intently.

Peggy sighs out and they kiss again. 

The snow continues falling outside the dark of night.


End file.
